


All I Want For Christmas

by melanie1982



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Boyband, M/M, Slash, Sluts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each New Kid wants something special for Christmas. Will any of them get it? Hmm...</p><p>I *think* it's finished now - 1/4/2016</p><p>:)</p><p>This story is fiction. I don't make money from this story. I don't know the characters in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

It was mid-December. The group was on unofficial hiatus, and tensions were mounting. Donnie couldn't stand it. Although he had a rep for having a temper - Leo thing, baby, you wouldn't understand - he was a peacemaker at heart. The guys not talking, well, it just didn't jibe well with him. They knew the band couldn't keep up momentum forever - most of them had families, or a spouse, or at least the pretense of same - but this bond they had would never end. Even in death, Donnie mused, they'd probably find each other. Imagine Jordan trying to teach a choir of angels how to hit the high notes, or Danny preaching healthy living to those in the afterlife - 'new body or not, you gotta maintain.' Joey would be arguing that spandex was NOT too tight or sexual, and that guy-liner was definitely not demonic. Jon would probably be on a cloud, chilling, close by but in his own world. ... The silliness of his own mind made him smile, mellowing him out. The three - okay, four - drinks he'd had that evening may have had something to do with it, too.

He knew he had to reach out - but which New Kid should he start with? Since Jordan had popped into his head first, he picked him. "Come on, angel face. Pick up. I know you're home.."

"Yo."

Jordan sounded mildly disinterested. Donnie had to fix that, and fast. Jordan could be..awkward in his interactions with people. Jon may have been the shy one, but Jordan sure had his moments, his social gaffes, and his dark moods, and Donnie had to head that off. "Hey!" He tried to sound upbeat, as if he had news, when really, uh, he had squat.

"Oh, hey, D. Whassup?"

"I was just thinkin' about you all, and decided to call. I know the holidays can be crazy, and I didn't wanna forget to check in and say how much you mean to me, and that I miss you. We don't hang out much when we aren't working, so.."

Jordan was thawing out; D heard the smile in his voice. "Yeah? I was thinkin' about you, too. Maybe we should get together, take a breather from the stress of the holidays, just chill."

Donnie's heart tripped over itself, though he couldn't imagine why. "Sure, that would be awesome. I was planning on a flying visit to see fam, so I could swing by -"

Jordan cut him off. "Actually, home base isn't the best place to be right now." He was speaking close to the phone, cupping it with his hand, and Donnie wondered why, but knew better than to ask. "Is it okay if we meet somewhere? I know some decent hotels.." He rattled off a few suggestions, and as Donnie googled them, he frowned. 

"Jord, these are all, like, way out from the Bean - thrity-plus miles out. They're like some sort of..of.."

Jordan waited for the penny to drop. "Some sort of..?"

Donnie gulped. "Seedy pick-up joints."

Jordan's voice was a low purr. "You mean the kind of place where two old friends might meet to do things they don't want anyone else to know about?"

One second. Two. Three. The man who never shut up was at a loss for words.

"Uh, yeah."

"Is that so bad?"

That voice, dripping with innocence, like the old Jordan, the one who had been too young and too eager once upon a time, the one Donnie had almost..almost..but not quite..

"I remember what happened, or, more correctly, almost happened, once. I'm all grown up now, and I have a few notches in my belt. You wouldn't be taking advantage of me."

Donnie's mind unraveled, images flashing white-hot behind his closed eyelids, images conjured up by the word 'belt,' all the things that could be done with a belt, the unbuckling of it, the use of it as a restraint, as a tool of discipline...

"Am I losin' you, sweetie?"

"No. I'm here, just.. I have some questions."

Jordan giggled. If Jordan's giggle was a food, it would've been sinfully rich chocolate, the kind that made your eyes roll back as you savored it, wanting another but not sure you could handle it.

"So you can meet with me. We can discuss them, one by one. If you like the answers, we'll see where things go."

Donnie took a moment to decide. "When?"

"Two days before Christmas. I'll take care of the arrangements."

They hung up, Donnie's raging hard-on competing with the confusion flooding his system. He needed to call Jon next, but, jeez, how could he? He had just arranged a potential tryst with his best friend's BROTHER, for cryin' out loud. Jon would probably feel that as a betrayal on so many levels. Still, at least him and Jordan were talking, right?

Jon picked up, sleep in his voice. "Heyyy, Donnie."

Maybe it was more than sleep; he sounded a little merry. "Where are you, man?"

"I'm on a boat.." Jon sang, delightfully off-key. Yup, definitely full of liquid holiday cheer.

"Another vacay? Is work something you do in-between trips, or what?"

The laugh, almost as sexy as Jordan's - maybe more so - unnerved him. "Pretty much."

"Well, anyway, I was calling to say I miss you, and I didn't wanna let the holidays go by without at least calling you."

Jon was quiet. "You call me first?"

Donnie didn't know what to say. "I called Jordan first, but that doesn't -"

Jon snorted. "It's cool, man. I get it. I'm too close."

Donnie wondered at that. "Huh?"

"I mean, we've messed around, almost gone further than that, but there's too much there emotionally. You need someone.. detached. Simple. Right?"

Had Jordan told him? He wouldn't - would he?

"I could always crash the party," he teased, and Donnie wasn't sure whether he was afraid or aroused by that prospect. 

"Look, I.. I just.."

Jon understood him too well. "I wouldn't do that. You have your time with him. I'll see you in the New Year. Enjoy the holidays, Donnie."

"Yeah. You too, Jon. Merry Christmas."

Jon couldn't resist a parting shot. "I have plans, anyway."

Donnie wanted to ask, his jaw twitching as he clenched it, willing himself to shut up. "Yeah? Anyone I know?"

Jon just laughed, then hung up.

Dialing Joey's number, the one for the cellphone nobody else knew about, Jon felt a stab of triumph. If Donnie wanted to jerk him around emotionally, well, two could play that game. Joey had been trying for years, trying to get Jon to 'show him how' - and the time had come. "Joey? Yeah, it's Jon." 

The younger man knew who it was, of course; he'd only given this number to Jon, after all, hoping he'd come around. "Hey! How have you -"

Jon cut him short. "I'm ready."

Joey gulped. Images of the moose knuckle filled his mind, flooding down into his body and making him very hard. "Really? No foolin'?"

Jon nodded, a gesture Joey couldn't see. "I'm serious. Name the time and the place."

Joey scrambled for an answer, finally producing one, and Jon programmed the date into his phone.

It was all set. "I'm out of the country until two days before Christmas, but I'll be in touch," Jon promised.

Joey couldn't wait.

Meanwhile, Jordan placed a call to Danny. He figured Danny would be left out, possibly by choice, but just in case, he didn't want to hurt his band-bro's feelings. "Oh, hey, JK. You know, that's funny; Joey's trying to call in on the other line.."

Joey? Huh. Jordan raised an eyebrow in that way that only he could. "I know this is a long shot, Danny, but - we never spend time together other than when we're working. I was wondering if you'd be cool hanging out, just the two of us."

Danny had tended to turn a blind eye to the goings-on between the band-mates, unless the drama boiled over and affected their working relationships. He never called any of them out on what they did in private, and they had an uneasy, unspoken agreement, a sort of 'don't ask, don't tell' policy. He wondered if Jordan was trying to reel him in to that side of things, and, if so, why.

"That could be cool. You thinking of visiting the Sunshine State, or should I come to you?"

The idea of being there for that purpose in a house full of kids was too nerve-wracking. "Uh, how bout you come here?"

Danny laughed. "I won't be overlapping with Donnie's visit, will I?"

Jordan froze. What the..?

"Uh, no, Danny, I'll make sure."

"Cuz I'm cool with that. I mean, D's practically my brother, and I figured he could help me out, show me the ropes.."

Jordan ran a hand through his thick black hair. "What is going on?"

"The New Kids have a very special bond, JK. It's time to take that bond to the next level. I've been left out for long enough, and I'm dying to know what I've been missing. So - is it a date?"

"Who else knows?"

The laugh again. "We all know. All five. Each of us has plans with someone else in the group. It's going to be a funky funky Christmas, Jordan. Trust that."

Jordan thought he heard Joey, as if Danny had put the call on three-way. Three-way? Ah, jeez... It was getting hot in here.  
"We can't possibly..all together. I mean, all at once. And my brother? I can't.."

Danny sighed. "Okay, so you have your limits. We'll work it out. Right?" He spit out the time and date, the name of the place, and Jordan agreed, going into shock. He knew this year would end with a bang - make that multiple bangs - and trying to fathom the logistics of it made his head spin.

Donnie and Jordan. Jordan and Danny. Jon and Joey. Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!

There was going to be overlap, one way or another, and it was going to be glorious.

 

December 23rd came. Donnie found himself toting an overnight bag as he entered the run-down no-tell motel, shades on, cap pulled low over his eyes. He'd made himself wear a Yankees cap - because anybody who knew anything about him would know Donnie Wahlberg would never be caught dead wearing Yankees gear - topping off a plain black t shirt and a pair of non-descript jeans. The shoes were white, generic, available at any Walmart - something else the real Donnie would never wear. Who was he tonight? Where was his mind? Heart pounding, he explained to the receptionist that one of the guests was expecting him. She popped her gum, slowly and slack-mouthed, as she pecked at the computer keys. "Room 318. Elevator's broke," she said, her eyes never flickering up to his face. Donnie had been to plenty of hotels, sometimes as a registered guest, other times, as a lurker, enjoying the thrill of wandering the halls, risking a run-in with fans. The latter had always given him plenty of thrills, especially the time he snuck into the Holiday Inn, the unofficial fan HQ, during the CasiNO tour stop in Hammond - but this was a new level of adrenaline rush. He licked his lips, tasting sweat and fear as he made his way to the door. "It's just Jordan," he told himself; those words became his mantra as he took the short flights of stairs to the third floor.

D knocked once, then waited. Should he knock again? Try J's phone? He rapped on the door three times in rapid succession, hearing movement on the other side of the metal. Should've asked the girl for some gum, he thought too late, cupping a hand in front of his mouth to check his freshness. Jordan answered the door, his hair a mess, shirt rumpled, jeans more so. Donnie noted his bare feet, small but perfectly formed. Even the man's feet were sexy. He was gonna have his hands full... "C'mon in and join the party!", Jordan enthused, and Donnie set foot inside the dim room. A bedside lamp had been moved to the far corner of the room, leaving the overhead lighting off. "Party?" He panicked for a moment; Jordan didn't mean drugs, did he? As his eyes adjusted to the light, Donnie could just make out the forms of three other men. Joey was nearest the tv, his face half shadowed, the images on the screen holding his gaze. Donnie heard someone on the tv moan - a long, low, MALE moan - and something shifted inside him. As he dropped his bag on the floor by the bed, he felt fear rising in him.

"Okay, so Joey's here. That's not so bad." He was giving himself an internal pep talk, though his heart was not reassured, hammering so loud he was sure they could all hear it - even over the tv.

The man furthest from the screen was Jon. That meant the man in the middle must be.. "Danny? That you?" A pair of dark, laughing eyes turned to him, temporarily breaking the trance effected by the onscreen action. 

"Sup?" Jon tilted his head back, chin jutting upwards, miffed, issuing a challenge. "What, I don't get a hello? And what about Joey Joe?" The guys hadn't called the young man by that nickname in ages; it made him seem younger, and all the more innocent. Donnie forced himself to walk further into the room, and it was then that he heard a familiar voice saying a familiar name. A man onscreen moaned "Jon," and the voice was Joey's.

"What the.." No wonder they were all so transfixed; they were the stars of the show! D looked at the dresser, noticing the camcorder for the first time. The camera was old-school, but so was the tv, allowing them to get instant replay by hooking the two devices together. "You guys already..uhh.."

Jordan's hand clapped Donnie on the back. "Just some warm-ups, man. Gotta rehearse for the main event, you know? Skittles?" Jordan had several pills in his other palm, the classic fun-time treat Donnie referred to as 'blue Skittles,' aka Viagra.

"I.. Already?"

Jon laughed. "This is DONNIE you're talkin' to. The man can't do anything without foreplay. Didn't you ever listen to the BackRub, baby brothah?" This brought a wave of snickers from everyone but D, who sank into a chair, in shock. Joey moved to the mini-fridge, tearing the plastic wrap from a disposable cup before filling it with water and handing it to Donnie. "Here. For the shock, or the Skittles, or both." His lopsided grin made something warm spread through Donnie; he was safe here, among friends - the best fucking friends a man could ever ask for.

"Thanks." Joey perched his divine ass on the arm of Donnie's chair, wiggling over more and more until he was practically sitting in the older man's lap. "Mind if I..?" He slid the rest of the way, like it was something they did on a regular basis. Donnie took his weight, adjusting to the feeling, deciding he liked it.

Danny moved his chair closer, pulling up behind his friend and rubbing Donnie's shoulders, hitting spots that ached almost to the bone. Danny's grip was sure, but surprisingly tender, and Donnie felt himself begin to relax. It was an odd sandwich, leaving both Knights off the menu, and Jon could only wait so long. Donnie felt someone removing the shoes he had neglected to kick off upon his arrival, and, glancing down, he saw Jon gazing up at him. The bland white shoes were tucked beneath the chair, and Jon began to rub D's feet, molding them in his hands until they felt limp and boneless. It was such an intimate thing, embarassingly so, but Jon seemed to relish the task. He knew Donnie had a 'thing' about feet - he didn't like the word 'fetish' - but that usually worked out with him doing the foot-play on a lover. This was a new twist, and the thing that put it over the edge was the love in Jon's eyes. Joey relaxed against him, totally at ease on his lap.

The video became increasingly graphic, and Donnie found himself blushing. Sure, he'd watched plenty of pornos, had even made a few 'home movies' (which he then made sure would never see the light of day), but these were his FRIENDS. Danny's baritone could be heard off-camera, giving direction as Jon slowly and deliberately drove Joey insane with his hands and mouth. Joey's face became a study in wanton abandon bordering on desperation as the older man worked him with a level of skill Joey had rarely encountered.

Joey leaned aside, and at first, Donnie thought it must be to allow him a better view of the screen.. until Jordan's sweet face inched into his personal bubble. Jordan couldn't keep his smirk under wraps, but his eyes shone with a primal hunger, their hue darker than Donnie had ever seen other than when Jordan was drunk. The younger Knight wasn't kidding around. The angle was awkward, but he was determined, easing his lips against his friend's, striving to be deliberate without being pushy. Memories of frustrated teenage dreams flooded his being, but he knew he had to get this right, or D might change his mind. Donnie kissed back, adjusting to the strangeness of it as tongue found tongue. Jordan's lips were soft, his breath sweet, and it was.. pleasant. Without a word, Joey shifted, sliding off of D's lap and allowing Jordan to take his place. It was Jordan who had started it, gotten the ball rolling, so to speak, and he needed to draw Donnie in deeper, all the way.

Jordan was solid but not heavy; D could tell he'd kept up his workouts, even during the hiatus. JK wriggled his way up Donnie's lap, until one solid wall of abs met the other. This also meant that Donnie could feel just how much Jordan was enjoying the kissing, his hard-on nestling against D's stomach. He felt his friend tense up, beginning to waver, and Jordan knew he needed to up the ante. "I don't want you to think; I just want you to feel." Jordan's words were a hot secret in Donnie's ear, and the older man nodded, agreeing to try.

Just at that moment, Jon hit a pressure point in Donnie's feet, and something gave, shifting and sending a flood of endorphins through the man's body. "God, that's so good," he sighed, making a mental note to ask Jon later what, exactly, he had just done, so he could return the favor sometime.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?", Jordan teased, casting a glance at Jon.

"What? No, I.." Donnie felt fuzzy, overwhelmed; was he about to get caught in some weird sibling rivalry thing? Back in the day, he'd slept with the girlfriend of one of his brothers - a few other brothers eventually did the same - but that was always one at a time.

Jon laughed; "Baby bro, I don't have to worry. There is no way you can please him like I can." Joey shook his head, enjoying the play-fighting. Danny simply grinned, sliding his hands down D's back as much as the chair would allow, working more muscles, untying the knots. Jordan sucked Donnie's bottom lip into his mouth, running his tongue along the exposed flesh there. What followed was a game of seek-and-retreat, with Donnie trying to capture Jordan's tongue, working further into his mouth in hot pursuit of that elusive organ. Jordan could tell Donnie was getting annoyed, and that was okay; angry Donnie was a sight to behold, and fury was a close cousin to passion.

Joey, not wanting to be totally left out, began to rub Danny's shoulders, one eye on the movie, the other, on the live show. Danny was sporting a good-sized boner beneath his gym shorts, moaning with the pleasure of the massage as well as the enjoyment of making his best friend feel so good. Jordan peeled his shirt away from his toned torso, revealing skin, making Donnie feel overdressed. Danny let go of his friend's shoulders long enough to pull at the hem of the shirt, his fingers accidentally brushing against D's sensitive sides, making him exhale sharply. "Uh oh. I think somebody's ticklish," Danny teased, making Donnie's face burn as his insides jumped with nerves.

"Don't," he said, his voice a hoarse whisper, but it was too late. Jon was already in position at his feet, while Jordan and Danny were in good spots to access his sides and armpits. Six hands attacked his tender flesh, sending him into spasms of half-moans, half-protests. Joey reached around and got his neck, making sure all spots were covered. "Please! No more! I surrender!" The hands froze.

"You surrender?" Jordan's voice now, his beautiful eyes looking up from lowered lashes, the perfect mix of saint and sinner, angel and whore. No wonder his wife put up with his shenanigans; no wonder so many women were prepared to wait in the wings for their moment, however fleeting... Who could resist that face? Not Donnie. To a man, everyone began to undress, leaving them nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. The five of them had seen each other in various states of undress before, but it had been largely incidental. This time, there was a purpose, undeniable - as undeniable as the five impressive erections gathered in that room. Heart still pounding from the pleasurable attack, Donnie stood, exposed in every way, the others circling. Joey's moans and shouts could be heard from the direction of the tv as Joey moved in, taking up the kisses where Jordan had left off. Donnie had to remind himself that Joey wasn't a kid anymore - none of them were - and that it was okay. Any guilt over old thoughts and feelings needed to stay in the distant past, where it belonged. 

"I felt it too. Even then. I was more about Jon and Danny, but.. I had my Donnie-girl moments," Joey confessed. Guilt gone - just like that.

Danny was behind Donnie again, and Donnie willed himself to trust. He was safe here, among friends; none of them would ever blab or judge him. None of them would ever hurt him.. and none of them would let him leave this room anything less than thoroughly fucked. Donnie and Joey crossed swords as they kissed, D feeling the impressive length and coarse hair crushing against him. Jon was watching, waiting, perhaps reliving his earlier exertions and imagining how much sweeter it would be to recreate them with Donnie. Danny managed to wedge a hand between the kissing pair, stroking Donnie's shaft with slow deliberation, making him harder than he knew possible. When the band had started, this had been so far off the radar, it was practically in another dimension. So much had happened to bring them to this point, and now it seemed inevitable. Hindsight's 20/20.

Joey moved aside to let Jon take his place, the one they all knew, in their heart of hearts, was where he was born to be. Jordan took up with Joey, keeping his fire stoked as he waited his turn, and Danny worked himself with his free hand, his knuckles grazing the back he'd been massaging minutes earlier. Jon's kisses were unreal, better than Donnie had dreamed; he had the same soft lips as his brother, but there was a wildness to him, a feral quality which left D breathless. He must have really wanted this, probably for a long time, and he was determined to make this night count. Jon had little to lose and plenty of experience, experience he couldn't wait to impart to the others, making sure the lesson.. stuck.

Joey, already primed from Jon's earlier invasion, was making his way to the bed, allowing Jordan to take the lead. Donnie turned his head, watching as Jordan slathered lube onto himself from a squeeze bottle. Jordan caught one of Joey's nipples in his teeth, pulling until the bottom man cried out and Jordan growled. When JK's tongue flickered over Joey's nipple, teasing, followed up with cool breath upon his skin, Donnie's rod jerked. Danny's hand continued to work him, too slow; he wanted more, faster, harder... Jon focused on Donnie, letting his bro have his sloppy seconds. "I can do all that and more, all that Jordan's doing to Joey," Jon whispered. The more aroused he got, the stronger Jon's accent became, and it was making Donnie crazy. When had he buried his own accent? Was it when he started getting more movie roles, or, more likely, to please a woman who could not be pleased? There was something so manly about it, so hard and raw, taking him back to his wild youth, days when he did whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted and didn't give a damn. He needed that back, that drive, that reckless energy, and he was getting it, drawing it from the others as if he could feed off of them.

Danny's breath was hot on his skin, his fist moving faster, as if being this close to Donnie was enough to get him off. He rested his sweaty forehead against D's back, a small gesture of trust and surrender which left Donnie deeply moved. This must be so difficult for him, the most macho of the five, the one who would shoot down any hint of 'gayness' with an arched brow or a withering stare. How long had he been conflicted over this, over feeling left out, yet battling his own image of himself? For such a big guy, he was acting unsure of himself, literally staying behind the action, and Donnie felt he needed to bring him in closer. "Danny," he said, turning one hundred eighty degrees to face the shorter fellow. Jon didn't miss a beat, bringing up the rear as Donnie swept Danny into a kiss. "You're one of us, Danny," he murmured, and his friend nodded. "One of us, in every way. Just let go. We can do this together."

Jordan had Joey begging, not as loudly as Jon had made him beg, but still.. Joey's eyes were glued on Donnie and Danny, with Jon's hand stroking the man in the middle from his position behind. The rear view of Wood was a thing of beauty, all muscle and ink, a body obtained through discipline - in the gym and in the bedroom. Watching him find his softer, vulnerable side in the arms of his friend was a minor miracle. D's hands took possession of that tight, perfectly formed ass, taking the kisses to a new level. Jordan's mouth found Joey's point of greatest need, and he swore, urging deeper contact. Sweet entreaties left Jordan unmoved; it was Joey's guttural, filthy demands which made him finally acquiesce, taking the baby of the group in at a swallow. Jon peeked over D's shoulder at the action, feeling like they were kids again and he'd walked in on Jordan having a moment. How many times had he heard his brother whisper Donnie's name in the night, only to feign dreams when confronted in the light of day? Hadn't they all, at one point or another, let their minds wander to the realm of possibility, wondering how each man would kiss, how he would taste, how he would sigh or cry out in the heat of passion? Each man had a piece of the others' hearts, and this was their way of putting all those pieces together. Seeing how they fit. On top, underneath, inside of..

Jordan had Joey at breaking point, and, in a small act of mercy, flipped him over on the bed. Joey braced himself for cock, and got tongue instead, JK's mouth burrowing into Joey's secret and making him strangle a pillow. "You're killing me," he panted, and then words were meaningless, jettisoned into the vast emptiness of space, never to return.

Jordan was relentless, swirling and teasing with enthusiasm, feeling the man bucking beneath his ministrations like a woman. Joey's mind may have been hesitant, but his body knew what Joey needed, his ass rising to meet Jordan's mouth with a will all its own. Danny wasn't sure he could ever bring himself to dine on that forbidden fruit, but the notion of sucking cock - specifically, Donnie's - held an appeal he'd never appreciated more than at that moment. Dipping down, he began to forge a trail along D's torso, working his way toward the prize. Donnie was clean-shaven from the neck down, more than man-scaped, and it made the ride smoother. There was nothing to separate Danny from that smooth skin, the salt of it, the smell of it, uniquely Donnie. His scent was intoxicating, and then he was THERE, faced with his friend's need, ready to meet it. Danny's mouth caressed D's cock with reverence, this sacred gift he'd been allowed to touch, taste and see. Donnie passed a hand through Danny's hair as he began to lick, practically petting him. Danny on his knees, sucking cock, was too much for Jon, who had to stroke himself as he watched. Joey's moans provided the music, echoes of the video which was still playing, with Donnie feeling an extra surge of lust as he heard Jon's recorded voice telling Joey to take it. Would Jon talk dirty to him like that? When it came to sex-talk, Donnie was used to dishing it out, but could he take it?

Jordan put Joey out of his misery, sliding home like he'd done it a hundred times, rather than showing himself to be the novice he truly was. Joey sighed, adjusting to the sensation of fullness, of being pinned to the mattress, helpless, until Jordan moved. Jon bit D's shoulder, the pain above waist level contrasting with the pleasure below, making D's brain short-circuit. Jon wanted to bend his friend over right then, but he knew that good things come to those who wait. Let Danny warm him up, get his guard down, and then Jon would move in for the kill. He had already decided he needed to be the one to pop Donnie's ass cherry, and heaven help any man who tried to get there first.

Danny had found his calling, a side to himself he would never have believed existed. He wanted all of them to see him from this angle, to feel his devotion; he wanted to kneel before each one and suck their cocks and suck their cocks and suck their cocks... Maybe he could line them up in a row and trade off, from one to the next, like a circus seal playing a row of horns. Feeling his friend begin to tremble and lose control gave Danny a power rush he'd never felt before. He could hear Joey getting pounded on the bed behind him, and he could feel Donnie's pulse pounding in his cock. Jon was whispering to Donnie like they'd been lovers for years and he knew just what to say. Whatever it was, Donnie was responding with approval, nodding and mouthing 'yes.' Jon wet a finger in between his lips , then let it disappear behind Donnie. Danny knew the instant that finger found its mark, as Donnie jerked forward in his mouth, hips needing to thrust in that familiar rhythm he was accustomed to with females. Danny received him, allowing him to move, letting his friend fuck his mouth. Danny would never hear the term 'fuck-face' quite the same way. Jon continued to work him, getting him used to the feeling of something being 'up there,' though poor Donnie had no idea what he was in for... Two fingers now, stretching, uncomfortable, but the suction at the front helped him cope. "Danny..yeah.." His voice was a lover's prayer, a benediction, Danny's reward for his efforts. Jordan was calling Joey's name, pulling him back from the brink of insanity; Jon was calling Donnie's name, urging him to let go. It was a strange sort of harmony, sighs and groans, unrehearsed, but with a beauty all its own.

Danny tasted pre-cum, and it made him salivate. He knew what Donnie was feeling, could relate to his ecstasy because they had the same anatomy, knew what signs to look for to indicate the point of no return.. That point came, and so did Donnie, blowing a massive load into Danny's mouth as if he hadn't had release in weeks. Danny found he had a talent for swallowing with grace, without a sour face or gagging, and this reinforced to him the notion that this was okay, that it was.. right, somehow. Jon held his fingers steady for a few moments, letting Donnie clamp down on them, the fullness sending Donnie into another wave of pleasure. Danny waited until D started to soften before withdrawing, making no attempt to wipe or rinse his mouth in any way. He had accepted the very essence of his friend into himself, and there was a sanctity to that.

Joey was at his limit, Jordan driving him to the edge and then over into free-fall, screaming all the way. What would the neighbors think? Did they care? Perhaps they were too engrossed in their own illicit goings-on to notice. Jordan followed after Joey, reaching the place he so needed to be, filling the younger man's crack with cream. Jon was the only one left hanging, and that was how he wanted it. Donnie's knees gave out, and Jon caught him under the arms, holding him up. "You should rest. We're just getting started, and you need to catch your breath."

Joey and Jordan budged over on the bed, allowing Donnie to half-recline, joined by Danny and Jon. Jordan engaged Danny in hushed conversation, while Joey seemed to be focused on gathering the strength to perform difficult tasks, like lift his head, or form words. Jordan kissed Danny - more of a tongue-in-the-honeypot move than a kiss - and smiled, getting a little bit of what he'd so far been denied. Seeing that brazen declaration of desire made Donnie begin to stir once more, and this time, it was Jon who was facing him, hunger in his eyes. "It's time to rise and grind, Donnie," he teased, and Donnie groaned.

"How many years you been waiting to use that lame line?", Donnie replied, laughing. As an answer, Jon was on him, taking possession of his mouth, claiming him. He was willing to share, but this man would always be HIS deep down - of that he had to make quite certain. 

"You saw Joey take it from me on tape. You saw him take it from Jordan, live and up close. Are you ready to take this?"

Donnie felt Jon rubbing his hard-on against him, and he gulped. "I'm gonna make sure you're ready for it, but I want you to take it. I do not want you to leave this room without me stamped all over you - your hands, your face, and.." His finger slid in again, making Donnie sigh. "Right here, in your special place." Danny and Jordan had a head start, Jordan already hard again, wondering who should stick what where. Joey propped himself up on one arm, stroking his soldier to attention, spoiled for choice with so much to see. Donnie gave himself over to his friend, willing himself to trust, to let go. The kisses were oxygen, Donnie breathing for the first time in what felt like forever. Jon's hands were strong and capable, and they seemed to know just what to do and when to do it. Joey was enjoying the show, having first-hand knowledge of how it felt to be on the receiving end of Jon Knight's attentions. He wasn't deluded; Joey knew he had been the appetizer, albeit a delectable one. Donnie would be the feast - the main course and dessert rolled into one. Jon was on a mission to tempt and taste, to savor and feed. His mouth couldn't get enough of Donnie's skin, seeking out the soft and the firm, the rough and the smooth, mapping the landscape of his lover's body and committing it to memory. Donnie was helpless, gasping as Jon's lips and tongue staked their claim on every part of him, changing him forever.

Jordan had Danny pinned, clearly planning on trying to top. Joey was focused on the Donathan consummation, the one that should've happened years ago, though Danny's groans and Jordan's whispered filth certainly heightened the mood. Jon's mouth skimmed over D's body, the length and breadth of him, consciously omitting the place his friend most wanted him to be. "Jon," he rasped, voice tight with emotion, then breaking as Jon inched closer up his thighs. "Please." A proud man begging was an awful thing to see under most circumstances, but in this case, it was beautiful.

"Tell me what you want."

"Jon, please.. I want.. You know damn well what I want."

He did, but he was going to make the man own it. "Tell me." The mouth stopped; so did the hands.

D groaned. "I want whatever you want. Whatever you can give me. Please."

Oh, the power of that word. It did things to Jon, went straight to his dick. His pretty little toy, needy, sweating, ripe. "Whatever I can give you?"

Joey reached out a hand, tentatively, caressing Jon's ass, giving it a squeeze. Jon allowed it, then welcomed it, giving Joey a look. "You have to say it, Donnie."

Joey's fingers cradled Jon's balls, massaging them, toying with the underside of his shaft. Jon shifted to allow Joey to stroke him. "Joey knows how to ask, don't you, Joe?"

Joey nodded, half-aware. In his aroused state, he would've affirmed anything coming out of Jon's mouth.

Donnie tried again, gathering his nerves, feeling the jealousy rise as Joey touched his lover. Seeing it on tape, events from the recent past, was one thing, but seeing it now, in real time - well, it just wouldn't do. "I want you to suck me, Jon. I want to suck you, and I want.. I want you inside me."

Jon gently removed Joey's hand, maintaining the younger man's gaze as he did so, making sure there were no hurt feelings or misunderstandings. The look held promise, but that promise was for later. Donnie was for now. Right now.

Jon nuzzled D's package with his nose and mouth, scenting him, breathing him, before the tip of his tongue darted out to swipe across the sensitive tip. Donnie whimpered, his patience nearing breaking point as Jon repeated the move several times, lapping at him like a kitten while staring up at him with the burning eyes of a tiger. What had he ever done to deserve such love and desire from another soul? He felt he must be the luckiest man alive to have friends like these. The tongue was followed by lips, drawing him between them and holding him sweetly, barely moving, so gentle.. Jon took him in by degrees, until he was all the way in, filling him like no other ever would. They found a rhythm, and Donnie lost himself in it, almost forgetting the rest of what he had claimed to want. He hadn't totally forgotten, though, and neither had Jon.

"I could focus on you, sucking you all night, but I believe you had a few other things in mind," Jon said, his voice a low hum, breath steaming hot across Donnie's naked flesh.

"Yes," came the reply; it was the truth. Joey helped Donnie, moving him to a fully reclined position as Jon turned around, giving them the rear view. Jon's substantial erection was now in Donnie's face, demanding reciprication, and Donnie opened his mouth, lapping at it, tasting it, testing it out. Donnie hadn't even thought about a gay sixty-nine; it seemed so obvious now. This was a night of firsts for all of them in one way or another, and Donnie was grateful for the learning experience. It was such a different thing going down on a man, knowing exactly how it felt on the receiving end and applying that knowledge to please another. Jon was clearly enjoying it, judging by the muffled moans and terms of endearment. 'Sweet-haht' had to be Donnie's favorite of the evening, that thick accent pushing through as insistently as Jon's hard-on. He could do this; he showed real talent, and that talent, like his many others, would only grow with practice.

Donnie had Jon getting close sooner than the older man had anticipated, and he needed to slow things down. With a wet pop, Jon drew back, letting D's cock spring free from his mouth. "Are you ready?" D's heart thudded in his chest like a man falling down a flight of stairs.

"Ready?" Jon shifted position, coming face to face with Donnie.

"Ready." Those eyes held the answer to every question, the balm for every fear, and Donnie said it:

"Yes. I'm ready." Joey was ready, too, having held off thus far; meanwhile, Danny had decided it was time to play the alpha, maneuvering until he had Jordan underneath him. Danny's cock was lubed up and ready to spear the younger Knight - and Jordan's impatient wiggling indicated he was more than okay with that. Jon spent a good few minutes kissing his next conquest, letting his fire smolder without consuming them. The lube found its way to Jon's hand, and Donnie helped, slicking it from tip to base, preparing the tool for the job, knowing where it was about to go. Their hands, slippery now, intertwined, fusing together for a moment. "I'm going to take you on your back for our first time," Jon said, and Donnie's mind expanded beyond the narrow view of anal always being 'from behind.' "I want to see your face, and I want you to see mine." That was almost..romantic.

"Okay." Donnie wouldn't be able to go into a head-space, to hide from the reality of what they were doing; he would be completely exposed to Jon, and it was scary and exciting at the same time.

Jordan was moaning into the pillow, eyes closed as Danny drilled into him, finding his groove. Joey was swollen to the point of pain and needing release. Jon stroked the velvet head of his cock against Donnie's hole, feeling it clench in anticipation. "Just relax. I'll go in slow. Enjoy it. You only get one first time." Donnie felt pressure there, like the finger, only..bigger, and hot. Jon's face was serene, which was a miracle under the circumstances. The tip dipped in, barely breaching the tight opening, then slipped out again. Donnie liked that, and Jon did it again and again, the tease almost like a tongue. Donnie's hips rose in search of the contact again, and Jon pushed his luck, applying more pressure. Joey reached over, stroking Donnie for a moment, and the feeling of having attention at the front and the back was an echo of the earlier release, making Donnie more excited. As D replayed the blow-job in his mind, Jon made his way into his friend's ass, getting the head into the ring.

"Oh, Jon."

"Is that, "Oh, good," or, "Oh, bad"?", Jon asked.

"Good. Don't stop." Jon had no intention of stopping until they both exploded, inching in a little further as Donnie opened up to him.  
Joey was watching everything, his eyes growing wide as he took in the sight of the place where the two friends were joined. His eyes watered as Jon moved in deeper, knowing how that felt, the pleasure and the pain, the psychological vulnerability of being penetrated. When Jon was in to the hilt, he stopped, letting Donnie adjust to the sensation. "What do you want, Donnie?"

"I want you to take me, Jon. Take me, and don't stop until you cum."

Jon laughed, a low, throaty sound that went right to Donnie's cock. The strokes were slow at first, but as Donnie proved himself able to take it, Jon increased in depth and speed. "God, Jon, yeah," became a sort of mantra, and Jon thought how he'd never get tired of hearing those words in that voice, from those lips.. Joey was calling both names, telling them how hot they looked, how sexy it was to watch them fuck, and when Donnie turned his eyes toward Joey for a moment, the heat passing between them sent the younger man over the edge. Jordan reached out to pull Joey's hair as he approached his own release, with Danny riding close behind. Danny grunted against Jordan's back, biting his shoulder as he finished, Jordan lost in the throes of his own ecstasy to register the pain.

"They're leaving us behind, Donnie," Jon said, his voice gravelly with tension. "Keep taking this cock, but, I want you to start stroking while I fuck you." Donnie was breathless and trembling, but he gripped his own rod and began to work it in a loose fist at the crown.

"Is this how you do it, baby, when you're all alone? Is this how you fuck yourself?" Donnie copped to this. "Is this how you get yourself off thinking about me?" All his breath escaped in a rush; he couldn't lie now, because it would taint everything they were doing, everything they could do in the future.

"Yes, Jon. This is how I stroke it when I think of you." The confession brought Jon closer, and he gritted his teeth, letting out in a hiss.

"I want you to cum with me, Donnie. Can you do that?" Donnie stroked harder, catching up, feeling his hole tighten around the rod firmly planted between his cheeks.

"Jon.. I'm.. ohh.."

"Blow for me, baby. Make that pretty cock cum."

Donnie couldn't stand any more, his fist slapping against Jon as he finished himself off with a cry. Jon was right there with him, filling him on and on until the cream dribbled down onto the sheets. "Jon..yeah.."

"Oh, Donnie..fuck.." Donnie felt like his brain was melting as the orgasm ran through him from the front to the back, a double whammy from cock and prostate. As Jon eased himself out, D gasped, feeling so empty, missing that delicious pressure. Five exhausted, sweat-drenched men found space on the king-size bed, all throbbing cocks and (in some cases) tender holes. The hunger was still there, rumbling low, but their other bodily needs would have to be attended to: a water break, maybe a group shower, and definitely something to eat. Jordan stirred first, fumbling for a phone - anyone's phone - to call out for pizza.

"Friends, food and sex. Perfect night, right?", Jordan asked as he googled a local delivery joint.

Danny laughed. "Amen, brother."

The world could be ending outside right now, and I'd have no regrets, Donnie thought. No matter what happened - with the band, with other jobs, with their personal lives - he knew he would always treasure this night, and he knew he would always want this again. He wasn't sure yet how the others felt, but he was glad they had several hours left to figure it out, this puzzle of five pieces, how they'd fit together.

"Grab a power nap or a shower while the food's en route, but don't even think about leaving. This ain't over." Jon's voice now, a new edge of authority the others hadn't heard before. He was right; it was just the beginning. There were so many other combinations to explore, so many more depraved acts of love they could commit before returning to their vanilla lives. Jon snuggled in close, listening to Donnie's heartbeat, the heart which beat for him more so than for the others. Looks of half-threat, half-promise flickered between the faces, and once they were refreshed and refueled, the tussle would be on to decide who did what to whom next.

"So, best almost-Christmas ever?" Donnie's own voice, sounding different to his ears. The guys concurred. Maybe this would become a thing, once a year, or twice, or on alternate Tuesdays.. Who knew?

"Merry Christmas, guys."

"Merry Christmas, Donnie."

It would be anything but a silent night.


End file.
